Rolleiflex
Rolleiflex is a series of medium format 120 roll film cameras manufactured by Franke & Heidecke, in Germany. The Rolleiflex TLR is currently manufactured in three versions by DHW Fototechnik, the successor of Franke & Heidecke. At Photokina 2012 an updated version of the classic Rolleiflex TLR, the FX-N, has been presented. The Square idea that changed photographic History Without any doubt was the introduction in 1929, of the first Rolleiflex Twin Lens Reflex ( TLR ), a sensation: an as ingenious as simple principle that quickly made the Rolleiflex THE must have professional camera all over the world. Producing high quality 6x6 cm square negatives in a compact very easy to operate camera, with the best lens available. '' Ther was no photographer who would not master one, no apprentice who would not wish to own one. For the professional, the Rolleiflex was like a gift from heaven, it meant a radical change in his/her creative work. Being able to work fast with a large size negative, light weight and superior quality made the choice as simple as important. There was no newspaper, no magazine, no photographic book that would not have some Rolleiflex photos in their publications. For decades, Rolleiflex cameras would have a decisive effect on photographic history. Many world-famous images originated from that small piece of fine mechanical art made by the factory from Franke and Heidecke in Braunschweig, Germany. It was the beginning of a technical evolution that would be imitated by many other manufacturers around the Globe with sometimes successful but often poor copies of the bench-mark Rolleiflex. Franke & Heidecke are proof of being the master in that field , with the nowadays massive switch-over to digital, the traditional Rolleiflex TLR is still in production AND development. Very few companies in the world can boast such a long record with one basic design which has been improved on a regular basis yet still so closely resembles the original invention. from Rolleiclub'' Rolleiflex TLR Models Original Rolleiflex and Standard * Rolleiflex (original) (1928-32) * Rolleiflex (standard) Model 620 (1932-38) * Rolleiflex (standard) Model 621 (1932-35) * Rolleiflex (standard) Model 622 (1934-38) * Rolleiflex New Standard (1939-41) Rolleiflex Automat * Rolleiflex Automat Model 1 Model RF 111A (1937-39) * Rolleiflex Automat Model 2 Model K4B (1939-45) * Rolleiflex Automat Model 3 Moel K4B2 (1945-49) * Rolleiflex Automat (X sync.) Model K4/50 (1949-51) * Rolleiflex Automat (MX) Model K4A (1951-54) * Rolleiflex Automat (MX-EVS) Model K4B (1954-56) Rolleiflex T * Rolleiflex T 1 (1958-66) * Rolleiflex T 2 (1966-71) * Rolleiflex T 3 (1971-76) Rolleiflex E * Rolleiflex 3.5 E (1956-59) * Rolleiflex 3.5 E2 (1959-60) * Rolleiflex 3.5 E3 (1961-65) * Rolleiflex 2.8 E (1956-59) * Rolleiflex 2.8 E2 (1959-60) * Rolleiflex 2.8 E3 (1962-65) Rolleiflex F * Rolleiflex 3.5 F Model 1 (1958-60) * Rolleiflex 3.5 F Model 2 (1960) * Rolleiflex 3.5 F Model 3 (1960-64) * Rolleiflex 3.5 F Model 4 (1965-76) * Rolleiflex 3.5 F Model 5 (1979) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F (1960-81) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F2 (1966-76) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F3 (1966-76) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F4 (1976-80) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F Aurum (1982-84) * Rolleiflex 2.8 F Platin (1984-90) Rolleiflex 2.8 * Rolleiflex 2.8A Type 1 (1949-51) * Rolleiflex 2.8A Type 2 (1951) * Rolleiflex 2.8B (1952-53) * Rolleiflex 2.8C (1952-55) * Rolleiflex 2.8D (1955-56) Rolleiflex 2.8 new series * Rolleiflex 2.8GX (1987-2002) * Rolleiflex 2.8GX Edition 1929-1989 (1989-91) * Rolleiflex 2.8GX Helmut Newton Edition (1992-93) * Rolleiflex 2.8FX (2002-2012) * Rolleiflex 2.8FX-N (current) Rolleiflex Baby * prewar Baby Rolleiflex: ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1931 (1931-32) ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1933 (1933-34) ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1934/8 (1934-38) ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1938 Sport (1938-43) * postwar Baby Rolleiflex: ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1957 Grey (1957-63) ** Rolleiflex Baby 4×4 1963 Black (1963-68) Tele Rolleiflex * Tele Rolleiflex (1959-74), 8,378 built * Rolleiflex 4,0 FT (2007-current) Rollei Magic * Rollei Magic I (1960-62) * Rollei Magic II (1962-68) Wide-Angle Rolleiflex * Wide-Angle Rolleiflex (1961-67) * Rolleiflex 4.0 FW (2002-current) Links In German: * DHW Fototechnik the current manufacturer of Rolleiflex TLR cameras In English: *DHW Fototechnik unveils new Rolleiflex cameras for Photokina 2012 *Out of Franke & Heidecke's ashes, rises DHW Fototechnik British Journal of Photography * Website of the Rollei Reports books by Claus Prochnow * Club Rollei User Club for all Users, Collectors and Enthusiasts of Rollei photography * Rolleiflex TLR Price & Model Identification Guide by Dan Colucci at www.antiquecameras.net * Rolleiflex TLR Forum a complete Rolleiflex discussion forum and community * All Rollei TLR by year at the International RolleiClub, a comprehensive overview with variants, specs, production estimates and serial numbers * Rollei TLR guide by Harry Fleenor * Rolleigraphy website by Ferdi Stutterheim * User manuals for various Rolleiflex models at butkus.org's Orphan Cameras * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Rollei Rolleiflex ** Rollei Rolleiflex 2,8 ** Rollei Rolleiflex 2,8 C ** Rollei Rolleiflex 2,8 D ** Rollei Rolleiflex 2,8 F ** Rollei Rolleiflex 2,8E ** Rollei Rolleiflex 3,5 ** Rollei Rolleiflex 3,5 E ** Rollei Rolleiflex 3,5 E ** Rollei Rolleiflex 3,5F ** Rollei Rolleiflex 3,5T ** Rollei Rolleiflex 4x4 ** Rollei Rolleiflex 4x4 Grey Baby ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat I ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat I ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat II ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat III ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat IV ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat MX-EVS ** Rollei Rolleiflex Automat V ** Rollei Rolleiflex E3 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Grand angle ** Rollei Rolleiflex Old Standard 620 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Old Standard 621 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Old Standard 622 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Original ** Rollei Rolleiflex Original 611 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Original 612 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Original 613 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Original 614 ** Rollei Rolleiflex SL26 ** Rollei Rolleiflex SL35 ** Rollei Rolleiflex SL35 M ** Rollei Rolleiflex SL35E ** Rollei Rolleiflex SL66 ** Rollei Rolleiflex Standard ** Rollei Rolleiflex T * User manual Rolleiflex T on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand * Rolleiflex Automat of 1937 listed at number 17 in Jason Schneider's Top 20 Cameras Of All-Time on Shutterbug. * Rolleiflex Price Guide by collectiblend * Rolleiflex T review at Thorley Photographics by Thorley Bros. * Picture Gallery using a Rolleiflex 3.5 Automat Repairs * DHW Fototechnik The successor of Rollei (English and German) * Paepke Fototechnik Repair and maintenance for Rollei equipment (English and German) * Photo Suffren Repair and maintenance for Rollei equipement in Paris near the Eiffel tower * Atelier GMS Repair and maintenance for Rollei equipement by Gerard Metrot ex Photo Suffren * Roleiz Services Repair and maintenance of Rollei equipement by Olivier Carré near Paris * Rollei Repairs by Harry Fleenor Repair and maintenance for Rolleiflex TLR cameras * Rolleiflex Repair Shops and Related Services worldwide by Ferdi Stutterheim Category: German 6x6 TLR Category: German 4x4 TLR Category: Rollei Category: R